Chance Doesn't Come Into It
by Love's Never Lost
Summary: A young girl thrusted into a new world where everything seems to go wrong  cross over by use of vocab etc
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I never knew this sort of thing existed let alone it would be the cause of my death. I'm stood here in the middle of the field at the back of my house in the middle of the day with my life flashing rapidly past my eyes; its short but extremely adventurous, well only these past few months really. In front of me lurks a pack of ferocious teeth bearing wolves bartering over each other for my life with my only friends in the world hating my guts. In less than 5 seconds my life will be over and no one will miss me.

**Cp1**

My name is April Green and I am your average teenage girl well, i say average you might say i'm weird because i dont cake myself in make up im not obsessed by boys and i dont wear skirts that are as short as my underwear. I live in the south west of england in the county of somerset but i used to live with my mum in swansea but well my parents divorced and my dad moved to the south west and i stayed with mum in dublin but then _ and so now i live with dad.

I've been in somerset for several weeks and tomorrow is my first day at school but the school only has a few students as most go to the school down the road but theirs some requirements to enter that school that apparently i dont meet. To put it plainly i hate this place and i want to live in swansea were life is normal and you can walk down the road without a fight breaking out every 30 seconds.

I guess this place isnt all bad atleast the shopping center actually contains decent shops sompared to what i am used to. Mind you i haven't been out much to test this out properly something about my saftey mind you with the fights i've seen im not surprised dad wants to keep me inside. My new school is called _ its absolutley tiny and extremely run down as if no one cares about it or its students, there'll probably be a fight in every lesson i go into! The only people i have spoken to are my neighbours and they are down the road and are about 80 so not exactly the most reverting company.

**Chpt. 2**

Well today's the day, my first day at my new school well not much can be said for the uniform because there isn't one and in the booklet it doesnt say anything about equiptment so i think its fair to say this school is going to be more a fail than my last one.

A weeks at my school has passed and i think i know less than what i knew when i went in but i have met 2 new friends but neither go to my school infact the only people at my school look like they sleep the night in a hedge or havent moved since the day before. All my lessons are taught by 3 teachers and i have 6 different rooms which are constantly half full.


	2. Chapter 10 Onwards

Back to Where We Began

So we are back to where we began. I'm stood here in the middle of the field at the back of my house in the middle of the day with my life flashing rapidly past my eyes; its short but extremely adventurous, well only these past few months really. In front of me lurks a pack of ferocious teeth bearing wolves bartering over each other for my life with my only friends in the world hating my guts. In less than 5 seconds my life will be over and no one will miss me.

4 seconds to go but out of the corner of my eye I see my friends thrashing through the hedge of the field hastily trying to grab their wands that seem to be lost within their pockets. 3 and with only seconds to spare I wish I'd never made those mistakes but they resulted in making my life as bearable as it was. With the werewolves being lead by the animagus stealthily moving into attacking prances. 2... 1... I closed my eyes and prayed it would be over soon but as I opened my eyes I screamed in agonizing pain not from the wolves but from a burst of blue pulsing energy escaping from my chest. The pain so unbelievable seemed to be throwing the wolves away in waves. The blue waves seemed to be shaking the wolves to their bones and throwing them 8 feet into the air and deep into the backing forest. The blue energy slowly started to reduce with the wolves past the horizon. As the energy ceased the exhaustion overwhelmed me and the last thing I saw before collapsing into a heap was the sight of my friends crowding around me with 2 on their phones talking rapidly and one other shooting a green burst of colour out of the tip of their wand winding around us making us inconspicuous to the human eye.

I slowly moved realizing how tired I truly was and etched my eyes open with the surroundings registering slowly as I realized it was the hospital ward. The first thing I noticed was Oscar. He was there sat at my side but jumped up as he saw me wake up. I went to take a breath and say hey but he intercepted me and asked me how I was; the care and consideration and pure guilt in his voice was so thick I could barely string a sentence together so I ended up just stuttering an alright in response. As I slowly became more conscious of my surroundings I noticed floating water jugs and professors checking on other patients. I was so confused the last time I was here there was hardly a soul but now it was buzzing and nothing had moved on its own accord. Oscar thrusted a glass of what looked like water into my hand. It tasted nothing like water and I spit it out onto the floor. He chuckled at my reaction.

"You need to drink it it's to help you to stay in control until you're fully rested"

"Keep me in control?"

"don't worry now just rest, Professor Jones will explain it all later" and he smiled at me the first time I'd seen him smile since he, I'd, we'd fought something that still hurt but his smile seemed to make it less apparent. I decided now wasn't the time to talk about what happened and there were much more important things going on. So I asked the first question I could think of "so erm... how have you been?"

"Alright I suppose"

"That good 'ey"

"I've missed you I thought...

I thought I was going to lose you and I wouldn't get a chance to apologize for my behavior before I should have believed you not the rumors I'm so sorry will you... will you ever forgive me?"

Something I really wasn't expecting to hear let alone think about. "Me... forgive you I... I... I don't know what to say... I..."

"I'm so stupid I should of never come I hurt you too badly I'm sorry ill leave..."

"No I'm just shocked that you think it's your fault. It's hardly your fault when my actions forced the rumor I should be the one apologizing and begging you to forgive me. If only I'd been magical like you all none of this would have ever happened"

"You're wrong in so many places it is my fault and your actions are what made me fall for you and never think for one minute you not being magical had anything to do with it. And thats another point you are wrong about too but more about that later"

"Hang on what?"

"The field do you remember?"

"Yeah of course I do but how do you...?"

"I was the one who produce the field around you to protect you"

"The blue field driving all the wolves away of course how obvious"

"No I conjured the green one, once you'd collapsed"

"But how..." worry crept over me but I had no time to respond as Professor Jones had silently approached.

"Good Evening miss Green and master Rosten would you be so kind Oscar as to leave April and I alone to discuss things before her friends finish their classes"

"Of course professor, I'll come back later Aps" and with a half smile and a wink he was gone. I was lost in the realization of our closeness once again but my trail of thought was suddenly interrupted as the professor mention wolves my head shot as I started to listen.

"The attack upon you last night was extremely rare and unheard of I hope you understand that it never happens and our world is a safe reliable place I assure you know you are with us you will understand to a greater extent and..."

"Hang on sorry professor but you said that now I'm in your world I'm not magical I cant even pronounce animagus"

"You are and you just did"

"But sure I am not magical and that was proved my first day here when the shattering of all the windows in the science block proved I couldn't be in possession of a wand"

"Yes you did indeed but in extremely rare cases one which in all my years I have never come across a witch or wizard need not be in possession of a wand and rarer cases the spoken person cannot behold a wand. Like yourself."

"But sir I cant be magical no one in my family is magical or even believe it"

"you must believe it because you are a witch the energy you exerted during the attack was a built up log of potential magic which would only be released in an extreme circumstance this would of happened if you had agreed to go to the movies that one night instead you stayed home unknowingly avoiding the car accident you would of be involved instead the energy kept building until the attack. You young lady are a very special person and you can produce some of the most powerful magic, the magic that comes from the heart. When your mum left home you recall it feeling as if someone had pulled out your heart and trod on it till it stopped moving. The night you went out with master Rosten your mother called at home at which point you fainted and Oscar took you here not knowing what to do at which point I knew there was something special about you"

"But sir I woke up at home with my dad by my side and I never saw Oscar again... until tonight"

"Yes after the argument it set something off in your body which responded to the return of a loved one which started conflicting and the magic build up and it became more urgent creating the outburst the night before last. The blue light shot away all the wolves as they were about to attack but inside you were so wound up with yourself for hurting your friends that the magic released trying to protect your friends from any harm because you felt so guilty for the pain you had caused."

"It protected me though more than my friends..."

"Yes that is true and that is because of your mother. Did you never wonder why she left"

"Of course I did I was always told she couldn't cope and left on short notice"

"part of that is true she did leave on short notice but she left to protect you she was a very magical witch with a great reputation but at that time a relationship between human and magical kind was forbidden and to keep you safe she took one lock of hair and enchanted it to keep as much of the magic as possible she stored it in her bag and left rapidly in order to escape the wolves who got wind of the relationship but decided they had to act as soon as you were born."

"The wolves are after me!"

"No not anymore"

"ANYMORE!" My face, a scene of shock and horror. How long had I avoided them my mind a whirlwind of information rocking me to my soul.

"No not anymore they have been watching and tracking you for a while but the argument and you wandering into the field provided them a prominent opportunity to attack."

My heart no longer in my chest but in my mouth.

"So this is my fault... if I hadn't been born my mother would never have left and everyone one would be safe and happy..." at which point my eyes welled up and my speech became in comprehendible.

"It is not your fault and to think a thing will be stamped out of you by your friends and family. Now as I was saying. It gave them opportunity to attack but the power welled up and burst out like a volcano sending them spiraling back. Now that you have shown you are magical the wolves have no opposition due to our treaty of the land no magical being can be harmed and your parents are safe too because a witch of your power cannot get it just from one parent there will be magic somewhere in your fathers past."

"Oh my" the words came out with me brain registering them or telling my mouth to move "so everyone's safe. And this mess can be sorted out!" the enthusiasm and relief pouring over me by this point.

"yes I suppose you could see it that way but the road ahead of you is long and unclear so don't relax for too long. On that note I shall be leaving you due to the fact in 30 seconds your friends with be rushing round that corner making an almighty racket so I bid you farewell and hope to see you in class tomorrow."

"Class...? Tomorrow...?" my tone becoming urgent

"Don't worry Miss Green Mr. Rickman will come round later after your friends have gone to explain the situation? Oh and your father doesn't know you are here yet. Do you wish for me to call him?"

"No thank you not yet he'll still be at work maybe later after Mr. Rickman has explained"

"As you wish"

"Thank you headmaster" I called as he left the hospital not too sure if he actually heard.

New Life

My mind such a muddle now but I would have to sort that out later because right then and all mighty racket sounded as my friends who I thought I'd never see again came charging round the corner right on queue.

"April my god are you okay we were so worried" cried Jane hysterically followed by other frantic comments from Rose, Kate, Damien and Louisa. As they asked the obvious questions I noticed Oscar creep in behind them and started helping the nurse giving me a nod of the head to acknowledge me.

"April... APRIL!"

"Yes" I didn't know who it came from but I knew my attention needed to be diverted back to my friends I didn't want to lose them again.

"I said what were you doing in that field?" the question came from Rose as usual getting straight to the point. I didn't know an answer that would suffice but I knew I needed to give them one.

"I was going to go for a walk in the forest to clear my head after the... argument but I felt like I was going to be ill so I headed home at which point the wolves came and well you know the rest you saw it"

"Are you really okay I mean what we saw it looked like you were about to explode and I thought you had... had died when you collapsed" typical dramatic Louisa

"I'm fine I'm not too clued in on what happened to me" of course I was but I didn't want to tell them not until I'd got it sorted in my head. A pause that seemed to be an eternity was broken as Jane asked the question that I was expecting but it still shocked my when she asked. "So are you magical?"

"Yeah, Apparently I am" my mind still hadn't got over this information so my reaction was a lot more obvious than all theirs which didn't go unnoticed.

They all stared at me in disbelief. "Come on its not like a whole new world has been opened to you it's not the first time someone's told you they are magical"

"No but it the first time in generations a witch who has the powers you posses and to have the outburst like yours and to be so cool about its amazing"

"Well to be honest Lucy I haven't got used to it yet either and I don't know what I can do so... you seem to be more clued in than me"

"I think I'll leave that to Mr. Rickman to explain he knows all about this stuff"

"How did you..." my face contorted with confusion so straightened back out as they all chorused

"Professor Jones"

At which point we all started laughing but only mine seemed to be forced. Time passed I'm not sure how long but it was a good while that my mind escaped the general chitter chatter among my friends as if nothing happened between us something I will have to confront later on but one again I was interrupted this time by Damien.

"Oscar was the one"

"The one...?" my face once again contorted

"He came and found us he was the one he persuaded us to go after you he explained things to us and led us to you but he held back at first but I have to warn you he has very strong feelings for you still when he created the protective shield it came out as a green lion which roared at any movement in the surrounding area."

"Oh right is that a good thing" my mind so puzzled at my new life

"it mean he feels incredibly strong about you a protection that strong is only ever conjured from the soul for a true love but it usually comes out as a bolt of red colour hardly ever does it take form of an animal but even more unbelievable is it changed colour. I think you need to talk to him about this because it's not our place to comment anymore"

My face gob smacked my mouth open down to my knees at which point the school bell rung and they said their goodbyes but they had to get to their dorms before they got caught because they were on their last warning and none of them wanted to find out the consequences.

I watched them leave then turned to lie in my bed at which point Oscar appeared much to my delight.

"Oscar" I exclaimed only then realizing I had to pull my emotions in "shouldn't you be going the bells gone?"

He chuckled "no I'm staying right here with you you're all that is important to me anyway I have 2 warnings left and I can always say I was helping out which is true"

"Okay if you're sure I don't want to get you into trouble"

"what like last time don't worry I wont ignore you like that ever again it caused too much pain" the smile I loved and cherished appeared on his face and we looked at each other for a long time only interrupted when I saw his mouth twitch and his eyes shift I knew it wouldn't be good I was already nervous. "You lied to them about why you were in the field, didn't you"

"Yes I did I just didn't want to tell them the real reason not right now anyway" my mood shifting rapidly

"Will you tell me?" he asked sheepishly

"As long as you don't flip out at any point"

"Agreed now spill" a weak smile appearing on his face

"the truth is... I was in the field because I knew how badly I had screwed things up and I thought if I left and never came back then everyone one would be happier but as I stepped into the field I heard rustling in the trees and within seconds I had wolves around me then an excruciating pain followed by more confusion and pain" my words staring to trail off as I saw his expression change.

"What is it I asked immediately?"

"I'm not sure but 2 days ago I had a nightmare of you being attacked just after arguing with your friends and I saw your feelings and I woke up and headed to Jane's she wasn't in but I waited for her to get back and when she did she explained about the fight at which point I decided I needed to act and so I told her about the dream and convinced her and the others to come along I know I said I would stay out of your life but I couldn't it was like a force pulling me to save you I had to come..." his eyes dropped as is he had committed an awful crime.

"You saw me and you came to save me" my words dripping with the shock and happiness I felt inside "the lion and green spell what does it mean?"

"I don't know" he sighed "that's where I am headed now I am off to find Professor Larthur to ask her about it seeing as she is head of pastoral care etc. So for now I must leave. I love you" the last three words so sweet and meaningful I couldn't help but reply to them.

"I love you too" as he walked out a single tear rolled down my cheek. Everything was working out. I rubbed the tear away as Mr. Rickman swept through the doors and along to me bed he was so quite if you were looking the other way you wouldn't of noticed him till he spoke to you.

In a cheery voice so distinctive it made me smile a smile that reached my eyes.

"Good evening April I hear we have a lot to discuss."

**The Truth**

"erm... goodevening sir" and as i greeted him i felt a wave of regret and fear wash over me as if something horrendous was about to be told.

"Now April, i have been informed fully on the proceedings of the past few days and i'm hear to shine some light upon your situation. Now the information i am going to give to you is going to be confusing and bewildering and i dont expect you to understand fully. Also i shall be telling you about your new education but first i think a drink is in order."

And with this Mr. Rickman conjoured up a full tea set with a plate of biscuits and set them upon the table at the end of my bed.

"now how do you take your tea?"

"erm... milk and 1 sugar please sir..."

The formality of the conversation was bizzar never before had a teacher spoken to me in such a tone one of which indicated a sense of friendship, of loyalty and above all one of which you'd expect off a lifetime friend.

"ah here you go" as the spoon in my glass finished its final stir the cup came glidding towards me but stopped just infront of Mr. Rickman at which point with a slight grin on his face and a chuckle in his eyes he remarked;

"Oh no April not yet you must drink your potion i see some is already on the ward floor now i didnt spend hours brewing that potion for you just to spit it back out. You can have your tea once you swallow it"

"but sir its vile how on earth am i ment to drink that garbage water" At which point i realised the formalness of the conversation wasn't as friendly as i had anticipated and to reply as i did was deffinately a mistake...

"April Green you are going to swallow that potion in the next 30 seconds or i'll tell the wolves it was a misktake and that you posses no magic within you and are free to hunt you down. NOW DRINK!"

At which point i grabbed the glass furiously due to the thought of another attack by those wolves being possible but that didnt scare me i was furious because of Mr. Rickman using it as a form of blackmail to get me to drink this sewage water just so he can see me suffer.

I chugged back the water hoping that if i were to drink it fast enough i wouldnt taste it as much. I was wrong. Infact due to rtying to drink it so quickly made me start choking and spluttering all of which gratefully went over Mr. Rickman, he was not amused, but i didnt care if i had to suffer this sludge why shouldnt he get a bit i like to share things but blatently they dont always go the way i plan.

"there well done you can have your tea now and ive put a couple more sugar lumps in to try and sweeten that stare you are presenting me with. Now we need to get down to business. From our record and as i'm sure you have been informed you and your mother are witches both of great power however yours is yet to be investigated which is why you have been enrolled into our school for the next few years and you will study everything from potions to werewolves which in your case may not be a nessasary but anyway you will be joining into classes some of which may indeed involve your friends but you will also recieve extra tutoring from your members of staff and will sit your exams later than the others. Also over the coming weeks you will be having meetings with the headmaster and i to discuss your and your family's possition. Now i think considering the look on your face i shall leave you to try and conjest some of that information and i will be around soon to see how you get on and you must keep drinking my potion. understood?"

My face by now command of my own must have contorted itself into such a site that it scared him off but realising he expected a reply meant my brain had to fuction once more before exploding with all the information.

"Yes... yes sir..."

So bewildered i could barely string a sentence together but as he cleared up the cups and began to leave i had one pressing question on my mind that had to be answered tonight right now.

"Sir... sir .. i... i have a question to ask you if thats okay?"

"of course of course go ahead" he responded with a great smile upon his face.

"sir... who is my mother?"

"ah i am afraid i am not at liberty to tell you that just now as it is a family matter talking of which shall we now inform you father of situation?"

The thought had completely slipped from my mind and the last thing i want was more confusion but dad needed to know before he lost his mind when he didnt find me cuddled up warm in my bed at home.

"erm yeah please"

"very well April we will ask him to come in in the morning and we will explain all until then get some rest you need to rebuild your strength. Goodnight Miss Green"

"Goodnight sir..." but as before with the head my words trailled off as by the time i replied he was almost out of the door.

**Chpt _**

I did try sleeping last night but it didnt work very well and now i look worse than ever and im as drained as ever with a day thats going to be hell. Dads coming in soon and im going to have to deal with my friends aswell as oscar and work out whats going on. Further more it looks like i have another litre of the pond water to drink and i have period pains and im not aloud paracetamol. Great. Could life get any worse? Once again i believe i have spoken too soon.


End file.
